The present invention relates to a novel trim structure or a recessed lighting fixture.
Recessed lighting fixtures are normally referred to as "cans". Once a recessed lighting can has been installed in a wall or ceiling, a trim is employed to provide a finished appearance and, to a lesser degree, to control light emanating from the recessed lighting fixture. Certain trims include a ring which is attached to the recessed lighting can through attached of wires or springs. In other cases, trims include baffles which extend upwardly into the vicinity of the lamp that is placed in the socket within the recessed lighting fixture. The most reliable way to provide a trim for a recessed lighting fixture is to employ a yoke, in combination with a trim carrier or a ring, such that the yoke at least partially surrounds a portion of the socket and lamp within the recessed lighting fixture.
Where a yoke is not employed in connection with a trim, the lamp socket may be fixed in various positions relative to the can. That is to say, the socket may lie in an excessively recessed position or extend beyond the trim. The latter structure presents an aesthetically unacceptable appearance. Also, lighting projection from the can becomes unpredictable where the lamp socket position varies.
Unfortunately, provision of a yoke with the carrier of the trim is unwieldy, since the combination of the yoke and carrier of the trim results in a bulky unit. In addition, transportation and shipping of the combined yoke and carrier tends to render such a unit susceptible to damage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,279 and 5,457,617 show recessed lighting fixtures that employ yokes or holders for the can in various positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,420 describes a yoke and trim combination which is adjustable along the axis of the lamp. The trim and yoke are separable and must assembled for use.
A trim for a recessed lighting fixture which overcomes the disadvantages found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the lighting field.